


Marry

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Developing Relationship, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, sniper husbands, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Bucky get married.</p>
<p>Sequel to 'Deport' but before 'Real' and 'Adopt'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry

Bucky and Clint, along with Steve, his husband Sam and their friend Natasha were at the Court House so Bucky and Clint could be married. It has been two days since Clint had suggested this solution, and Bucky had agreed to it.

"So are you two ready?" asked Nat.

She had been surprised when Clint told her him and Bucky were getting married. As far as she knew neither of them had feelings for each other. But then Clint explained it was to stop Bucky from being deported.

"Yup. All documents are in order. We just have to wait now." said Bucky.

"No crowd today. We will breeze through." said Clint.

Clint and Bucky really appreciated their friends coming to support them.

The desk clerk called out, "Mr Clint Barton, Mr James Barnes?"

They stood up.

"Judge Corrwell is ready for you." said the clerk.

The group was escorted to the Judges chamber. Behind the desk sat a man in his late 50s.

"Mr Barton, Mr Barnes please sit down. It says here you applied to get married?" said the Judge.

"Ya." said Clint and Bucky in unison.

"And it says here your employment visa is about to expire, Mr Barnes." said the Judge.

"Ya, I applied for citizenship, but they said it will take around 4 to 6 months." said Bucky.

"OK, so I'll start. As you know same sex marriages are legal in US now." said the Judge.

Clint and Bucky stood facing each other.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here to bind these two men in holy matrimony. May the god be with you and your married lives be full of happiness. By the power vested in me by the State of New York I pronounce you two husband and husband. You may kiss." said the Judge completing his part.

Bucky leaned in and pressed his lips to Clint's. His new husbands lips were quite supple and addictive.

They pulled back and smiled at each other. Their friends cheered and hooted.

They both knew this was just a pretend marriage.

But judging by the kiss, its going to be hard to pretend for both of them.

"You can collect your marriage license from the front desk." said the Judge. 

The group exited the room, collected the marriage license and left the Court House, so Bucky and Clint could begin their lives as husbands.

It was going to be an interesting 6 months.


End file.
